Research
by Firedraike08
Summary: She wasn’t stalking him. Really she wasn’t. She was just… doing research! Why else would she be in a public library? AU. AxM fluff. Oneshot.


**Summary: She wasn't stalking him. Really she wasn't. She was just… doing research! Why else would she be in a public library? AU. AxM One-shot. **

**A/N: Ok, um once again its plot-less really, and I haven't really read over it very well so yeah… Aoshi may be a little OOC, but hey, the story's AU, and the idea just struck me and wouldn't leave alone until I wrote it down… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nadah. Zilch. My brain simply subjects me to random ideas and then repeats them endlessly until I write them down. **

**Research**

The small woman peered cautiously around the library bookshelf. She wasn't stalking him. Really she wasn't. She was just…doing research! Yes, it was completely innocent and with no ulterior motives whatsoever! Why else would she be in a public library? Weren't they here, specifically so people _could _do research?

Misao promptly squished the little voice in her head that commented that most people would be using _books_. She _was_ using them in away - they made very good places to stalk-um-observe her obsess-er-research subject from!

Sighing dreamily, she watched the tall dark haired man, sitting at the desk beside her shelf. Mentally slapping herself, and shoving her wayward thoughts far FAR, away she sighed again, this time depressed. It was really rather sad. She'd known Aoshi Shinamori almost all her life, and for her, the moment her eyes had caught sight of her tall neighbour, she'd been entranced.

He'd seemed impossibly old at the age of 10, to her five year-old eyes… and although she'd known him all this time, became his shadow and then his friend, here she was, the great Misao Makimachi, reduced to stalk-_observing_ him, in a _library_ of all places.

Well, it wasn't _her _fault they never seemed to have time to talk anymore! They lived in the same building, for god's sake and _she _wasn't the obsessive work-a-holic! It wasn't _her_ fault she was reduced to stalking Shinamori, just so she could see him, or even spend time with him anymore! It wasn't her fault he never showed the slightest interest _that way _in her…

Hmph, if he didn't want her to follow him, he shouldn't have been stupid enough to leave a highlighted bus timetable on his kitchen bench. She violently re-squished the voice from before; as it pointed out that it was _his_ kitchen bench, in his _locked_ apartment. 'Locks were made to be opened,' she reasoned.

The little voice in her head promptly returned, _'Yes! By keys!'_

Misao laughed nervously, choosing to ignore the voice, and shy away from _that_ particular incident and the poor lock…

* * *

Aoshi looked up from his desk slowly. Blue eyes narrowed. He knew that laugh. His head whipped around in time to watch the end of a familiar black braid whip around the corner of a bookshelf. The corners of his mouth twitched as he repressed his smile. It seemed he wasn't going to get his research done today. Putting away his things, he got up and circled around the shelf.

* * *

Misao, mentally kicked herself. Why did she have to laugh out loud?! Heart pounding she edged her way back towards the corner of the shelf. Had he seen her? She let out a muffled screech, as a large hand clamped over her mouth, before she was turned to face the impassive eyes of Aoshi.

"Hello, Misao."

* * *

'Ok, so being caught had better results than I though it would,' Misao mused, smiling happily. Anything that resulted in an invitation to lunch, and half a day with Aoshi had to be good right? She grinned as they entered their building and walked to their level. Not to mention she got walked home! She grinned. Living in the same building had its perks.

They stopped at his door.

"Misao." About to continue on, she turned at his voice. It sounded oddly, strained. Still half in her thoughts, she smiled brightly "Hm?" She froze as she caught sight of his apartment door.

Ah.

She'd forgotten about that…

He wouldn't kill her _that_ badly…right? She was his best friend and it was only a lock, right? _Right?_ Misao took a slow step backwards as he turned away from his door, eyes hidden by his bangs. She'd meant to be far away or in the relative safety of her own apartment when he discovered this…

"Misao-"

She waved a hand dismissively, her mouth suddenly very dry. 'Remember, no sudden movements Makimachi. Just nod and then get the hell outta here!' "Ehehehehe, well, it was nice um…running into you Aoshi! I-I'll just be going now! You know how it is-things to do, people to see…"

"_Misao…_" He stepped towards her slowly retreating form.

She panicked. No sudden movements? Who was she kidding! Turning she dashed towards the stairs.

"MISAO!" Arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her easily and pinning her own arms to her sides, as she struggled furiously, feet kicking and head flailing back and forth.

"AH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO AOSHI!"

Aoshi winced slightly, as her yell rang shrilly in his ears. You'd think he'd be used to it after all these years… sighing he ignored her struggles and looked at his poor mauled lock, and the small picture of a chibi Misao making a peace sign blue-tacked to his door. He was going to kill Sano, for giving her that screw driver and homemade lock pick set. Better yet, the rooster could pay for his new lock.

"Aoshi!" He narrowed his eyes and she stopped squirming. "H-hey! How do you know it was even me! Someone could have broken in!" He looked pointedly at her drawing and then back to her. "I was framed? Ah-ehehe…um at least I'm getting better at picking locks? I only warped this one slightly when the bloody thing wouldn't open, and I managed to wedge the door closed…" Her voice trailed off at his glare.

'Ok, plans run-like-hell and talk-your-way-out-of-it failed…' Misao sighed, slumping in his grasp, doing her best impression of a wounded puppy, complete with beseeching watery eyes. She sniffed. "I'm sorry Aoshi. You've just been so busy lately… Please let me go?"

"No." He turned and pinned her easily against his chest, as she renewed her struggles.

"_What!?_ C'mon Aoshi! I apologised! I-Hey! What do you think-eep!" Blushing furiously, Misao froze, trying to ignore the lips that had stopped bare millimetres from her own, and the butterflies that had suddenly decided to throw a party in her stomach.

Green and blue clashed as their eyes locked, his filled with unfamiliar warmth and something else that terrified her as much as it made her heart promptly attempt to jump out of her throat.

He laughed softly, a small gust of air across her lips and then he pulled away, watching her dazedly return to reality with a smug expression, quickly replaced by his usual stoic mask.

Misao could only stare wide eyed at him, before she squeaked something intelligible, blushed ten shades of red, and then dashed away from him down the corridor to her own apartment.

As the sound of a door firmly slamming reached his ears, Aoshi let a small grin lift his lips. Turning and walking back to his apartment, he whistled a tune softly, a spring in his step as he entered, and wedged the door closed behind him.

Ah yes, revenge was sweet. And if it turned out like this, he would have to leave his bus time table in an easily visible location more often, conveniently highlighted or circled of course. Maybe there'd be a map too… He winced as he looked at his door. Although, next time he would be sure to leave the door unlocked…


End file.
